


A Winter Tale

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fawnlock, Fluff, M/M, Nymphjohn, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawn Sherlock is curious about winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Practicefortheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/gifts).



Winter always made John sleepy. He still had his tasks to do, minding his forest. But everything was covered in a soft white blanket. He left no footprints as he checked one last glade and headed for the nest he shared with Sherlock.

It was in the roots of a very old tree. Brambles made up a roof while moss and leaves made a soft bed. There were a few human things in one corner that Sherlock had dragged in out of curiosity or used for experiments.

Of course the fawn was wide awake and curious as the nymph came in. John yawned and curled up in the dried leaves. “Why are you so sleepy?” asked Sherlock.

“It’s winter,” smiled John, petting his back.

“I know the trees lose their leaves in winter,” said Sherlock, watching him.

“The trees sleep, that’s why I’m so tired. And Molly in the river, she sleeps too. The only one that really doesn’t is Greg up on the mountain because mountains don’t sleep.”

“But you aren’t sleeping either,” pointed out Sherlock, rubbing their noses together.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t sleep the winter away, otherwise who would watch the forest for me? I’m just slower, that’s all.”

“I could watch it for you, then you could sleep.”

Chuckling, John pulled him closer. “Greg helps me out, and I don’t mind. I can still take care of my forest.” His hair had gone more silver with the season and Sherlock's fingers ran through it. John sighed contentedly and the blue eyes closed.

Sherlock watched him closely. “I’ll take good care for you.”

Making sure John was warm and comfortable, Sherlock kissed his cheek. He knew John had made his rounds already, but what if he’d missed something with his sleepiness? A bunny crossed his path and Sherlock followed it, peeking into the nest. But everything seemed to be in order. There weren’t many birds this time of year, but the fawn still checked the old nests. He wandered down by the river, but it was nearly iced over and he could see Molly sleeping soundly under her favorite rock.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock turned to find his brother watching him.

“John is sleepy, so I’m minding the forest for him.”

“Of course he’s sleepy, it’s winter,” said Mycroft. He was always the fawn that knew everything. Secretly Sherlock hoped he’d be as smart as him one day.

“But he says he can’t sleep all winter because the forest has to be minded.” Sherlock shifted. He left footprints in the soft snow. He hadn’t yet learned the trick to keep them from showing.

Mycroft got down from the rock he’d been perching on. “Where have you looked so far?”

Sherlock told him about the bunnies and the nests and the river.

Mycroft gave him a solemn nod. “Come on then.”

They walked through the forest and Mycroft showed him the creatures that were still busy in the cold air. Suddenly he raised his head, ears twitching. Sherlock didn't hear anything, but he bounded after him as he took off, coming to a stop in front of a rock and quietly creeping around it. There was a small human child curled in the lee of it.

"Do humans sleep through winter?" Asked Sherlock quietly. He'd rarely seen humans himself.

"No," Mycroft leaned down and touched the girl. "She's the woodcutters daughter. Go get John, quickly."

Sherlock could hear the urgency. He raced back to the nest as fast as he could, shaking John. "There's a human child..." He started.

John was awake in an instant. "Show me."

They hurried back to the rock. Sherlock was shocked to find Mycroft sitting with the girl in his lap, trying to warm her. John didn't take her, just knelt in front of them and whispered some magic Sherlock couldn't hear.

"It's not too late," he smiled after a few long minutes. "You know where the woodcutter's cottage is?"

Mycroft nodded. "I'll take her home."

"Thank you." The girl was looking more pink, but her eyes were still shut. "Her people will take care of her. Don't be seen."

"Never am," Mycroft gave a thin smile and all but vanished with the girl.

Sherlock nuzzled John, feeling his worry. John pet his hair. "She'll be okay. Young enough she won't remember."

"Mycroft found her..." Sherlock frowned, wondering what he'd missed.

John kissed the frown away. "It's okay. Come back to the nest."

Sherlock held his hand. "How come I leave prints and you and Mycroft don't?"

"You haven't learned to be Unseen. You will, with time."

"Okay." John knew things he didn't, but it didn't bother him as much as when Mycroft did it.

They reached the nest and John drew him close against him. He liked the way it felt when John stroked the soft fur of his ears. He didn't feel the cold like other creatures, but he still knew it was warm here with John, and comfortable. Slowly he drifted asleep while outside the snow started to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
